


From Nanda Parbat with Love

by Sci_fi_Ship_Controller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Action, Angst, Didn't mean for this to happen, F/F, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, International Assassins, Is this turning into an actual, Mild Smut, Nyssa is being Extra, Nyssa is being Nyssa, Passion, Sara's first Mission, Story, Work In Progress, a little bit of funny, a pinch of drama, but hey so is 2020, but there we are, by more I mean Sex, dark sara, definitely more along the way, it's a dumpster fire with plot holes, maybe something more along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sci_fi_Ship_Controller/pseuds/Sci_fi_Ship_Controller
Summary: Finally, I've figured out what is this that I'm writing. It's an alternative timeline.Sara had been in the League for 2 years and finally receives her first mission. But is she prepared? She chose to train separately and was allowed to do so by Ra's himself. Nyssa is against it. They all have their own reasons. Nothing is accidental.It all escalates pretty quickly. As my own patience is thin. :)
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 27
Kudos: 60





	1. Backyard

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at Nyssara (because there's never enough of Nyssara) :)  
> This time will try to put it all in a semi-coherent story line, so bare with me (or don't). Hopefully short bits will form something wholesome. Awesome?  
> Ok, let's go!

It was a crisp morning in the Himalaya. One of the Nanda Parbat’s backyards carried an echoing sound of footsteps, occasional whooshes. 

Sara was training. The place has a breathtaking mountain range landscape. She was training all by herself. Lately it has become a pattern. 

Today it was her and her two metal batons. And the three of them were fighting invisible enemies. 

She was passing her evaluations one after another, despite the fact that she kept training alone. Some would call it being natural…

“You are lucky you are still alive, Canary” Sara was startled by the sudden presence. “Did not even hear me approach, did you.” It was not a question and Heir to the Demon was not amused. 

“You know not everything is about just survival.” - Nyssa continued.

“So far it’s been working out for me just fine, Nyssa.” Sara resumed her battle. It resembled a violent dance of some sorts. 

Nyssa couldn’t recognize any of the combinations, it was a mixture of martial arts and something else, something very her own.

“Are you here to evaluate me? Or just to chat.” Sara approached Nyssa, slightly breathless from her last burst of well-orchestrated battle dance which ended with a front flip.

“Well, you certainly are ready to join the circus.” Nyssa dropped dryly and not impressed. “You wouldn’t pass if it was up to me to evaluate you. My father favours you. And I cannot figure out why.“ 

“Maybe not everything has to make sense.” Sara was a little hurt by Nyssa’s straight forwardness, even though she liked this trait of hers. There was something pure and innocent to it. "Plus, I'm quite irresistible." -Sara added with a wink, knowing she's playing with fire.

“More than 2 years has passed since you were brought here. Do you know why you have not been assigned to a single mission, yet?” - Nyssa enquired.

“I have my theories, but I’m pretty sure you’re about to inform me more precisely on the matter, Nyssa. So I’m all ears.” - Sara’s frustration started to surface. 

They were not always knives out towards each other. There were even gentle moments between the both, especially in the first couple of months of Sara adjusting to her new life in Nanda Parbat.  Nyssa felt responsible for her and Sara was in no condition to object. Not until she started her training and found new strength within her. She learned and applied the knowledge quickly, trying not to lose bits and pieces of what was left of her since Amazo. She could bear the thought of not meeting someone’s expectations, as long as it surpassed otherwise. As long as she was still alive. 

Nyssa, when noticed the shift in their dynamics, gave Sara space she needed. But Nyssa never stopped caring. Although, she also cared in her own way…

“You are unpredictable simply because you’re reckless,  Ta-er al-Sahfer. You lack discipline.” - Nyssa narrowing her eyes, circled the blonde.

“I thought you liked my unpredictability.” Sara was spinning her batons playfully. Then suddenly stopped, turned to Nyssa, bowed lightly and adjusted her battle stance looking Nyssa in the eyes.

“Are you challenging me?!” Nyssa squinted her eyes. 

It felt like a climax both were headed towards for a while now.

Nyssa grabbed her sword and launched towards Sara without hesitation. Sara rolled out of her way and appeared behind Nyssa. 

“You know, you never even thanked me…” Nyssa lowered her eyebrows, shade of pain in her eyes. She pointed her sword at Sara.

“For what?” - Sara knew where this was going. But she was ready to resist.

“For saving your life!” - Nyssa didn’t want to send Sara on a guilt trip. But she was ready to fight. 

“What made you think I’d want this life, Nyssa?”

“Well, you chose it, didn’t you?” This conversation was getting ridiculous. 

“Yeah, I chose life over death! I’m a _survivor_ , remember?” - This word was starting to sound like a mockery.

“It’s about time you learned how to be a fighter, Ta-er al-Sahfer.” 

Sara swinging her left baton rotated 180 degrees backwards in attempt to deliver a blow, which Nyssa avoided by ducking, 

although Sara swung back in a quick succession and her right baton hit Nyssa straight in the face. 

“Fuck! Nyssa!?” Sara exclaimed after the impact. She was certain it’s a maneuver Nyssa could easily avoid. She would have. 

Sara dropped her batons further away on the ground and kneeled checking on the brunette, who was holding her nose and mouth, looking quite shocked herself.

“I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, Nyssa. I -...” 

Nyssa without a word grabbed Sara by her clothing jumped up bringing the blonde along almost up in the air and slammed her hard onto the ground. Sara felt air escaping her lungs as she landed flat on her back, Nyssa on top of her, furious, but absolutely uncertain what exactly she wanted to do to her next. They kept staring at each other at close proximity. Sara terrified at the sight - half of Nyssa’s face is bloody, her glare carries more than one emotion. She looked feral. 

Sara brought both of her palms to carefully touch brunette’s face. Suddenly droplets of blood dripped on blonde's face. Seeing her own blood landing on Sara snapped Nyssa out from the state she was in. 

Nyssa slowly brought her gloved palm to Sara’s face and wiped off the blood while gently, but forcibly turning blonde’s face to the side, pressing it to the ground. Then she swiftly stood up and left Sara laying there.

Sara remained motionless, her cheek pressed the ground as she watched Heir to the Demon leave the backyard without looking back. Blonde felt tears filling her eyes.


	2. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things moving forward. What will nearest future bring? Maybe some more action? No sex, yet. Sorry. We're taking things frustratingly slowly here. There's a potential story/plot to build. But mostly emotionally driven situations are in focus.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Dissstracted!” Nyssa huffed to herself, followed by quiet swearings in all the known to her languages. She was rushing through the halls of Nanda Parbat towards her chamber, trying not to think about the unfortunate sparring, or rather fight with Sara. 

She was doing it wrong, she was doing something wrong again. It’s not the way her father taught her to be. 

“Nyssa!” - someone’s voice shook her out of her thoughts.  _ Perfect timing Shahid. _ Nyssa is now moving even faster. “Nyssa! Wait..I was looking for you.” 

“Yes?!” - she stopped and turned around, startling one of the league members. His eyes widened seeing Heir’s bloody face (literally). 

And her trying to smile did not help, at all. “Speak up, Shahid, I do not have all day.” 

“Ra’s Al Ghul ordered to find you. He wants to see you immediately, Nyssa” 

“Thank you. I’ll be right there.”

“Are you -? Shall I wait?”

“What? No. Go!” - she was back on her way.

Meanwhile, still outside, Sara gathered her equipment and headed to her room. She needed a bath, she needed to wash Nyssa off her. This was getting nowhere lately and the whole Nyssa situation was getting in the way, wherever Sara was headed. She was a stray bullet, a lone wolf... She needed a purpose again. And the only way to obtain it was to land her first assignment. A mission, a target. She was ready.

Nyssa stood in the bathroom of her chamber, staring into the mirror - split lip and nose have now stopped bleeding. She put some healing balm on her face. Her fingers lingered on her lip. This should suffice. A brief thought of Sara crossed her mind. No matter how much she tried not to think of her. She hoped she didn’t injure her too badly. 

Thick steam has filled Sara's room. She poured scalding water in the bathtub. It was almost tempting to dive right in. Curious how extreme cold and heat can burn you equally. Sara started undressing, she felt some bruises on her back. Her body has changed a lot since she was brought here. Never before she looked and felt so athletic. She was now completely naked. Steam landing on her skin transformed into water drops sliding down her body. Sara stood there for several minutes before finally diving into the tub.

“Father, you asked for me.” - Nyssa entered the main hall and stood in front of Ra's Al Ghul.

“Nyssa, an urgent matter on a short notice. I decided it is best for you to handle it. Name: Eirik Andersson; Location: Tromsø, Norway. Level of security: low in number, high in proficiency. Your international flight is tomorrow morning. Make it quick and clean.” 

“Of course, father.” - Nyssa was ready to leave.

“Oh, and Nyssa, bring our newest addition to the League with you.”

“No..” - Nyssa thought, apparently out loud.   
“Excuse me? Did you say something, daughter?” - he raised his eyebrow in the exact same manner as Nyssa does.

“Father, do you think it is wise? I doubt Ta-er al-Sahfer is ready for a field mission.”

“You doubt my wisdom, child?” Ra’s was in a good mood today.

“No, father. I only want to handle the task as swiftly and efficiently as possible. And Ta-er al-Sahfer is -”

“-quite ready for her first mission.” Ra’s left no room for objections. “I heard she bested you, Nyssa. Shall we discuss it?”

Nyssa glared at Shahid without turning her head. He visibly went pale in color. 

“No.” - frown on her face.

“Good. Then I will not be holding you any longer. Good hunting, daughter.”

As Nyssa turned to leave the hall, she approached one of the assassins briefly:

“ _ Shahid* _ , I understand you keep true to your name, but one day I’ll feed you your eyeballs and your tongue - to the guard dogs.” - Nyssa hissed and was on her way to gather mission intel.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Shahid - Arabic: شهيد šahīd, Arabic word meaning "witness"]


	3. Nordic Mission (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, kids, look away for a first short bit! I mean, this thing has M slapped on it, there should be no kids here, anyway. And if it seems like it's not M at all. Wait for it. I'll get there. It will have everything. That's the plan. For now, mostly story, character building-ish. Boring, I know.
> 
> P.S. will still leave most of it for your own imagination. Due to...lack of mine. :D (not really, but ...)

Sara’s room. She’s still in the bath. Finally, a moment of tranquility. And something on her mind, someone on her mind. Blonde closes her eyes, her thoughts linger on the image as her hand slowly slips under water, down her body, putting pressure in all the right places along the way. Quiet moan escapes her, as she continues to please herself. She dives under water, feels her feet going numb in pleasure, she’s so close…

A sudden noise startles her and she resurfaces, splashes water everywhere, flustered and panting: 

“Nyssa!? Knocking is still a thing, right?” - She glances at Nyssa, but quickly averts her gaze, slightly embarrassed. Although, not because of what she was just doing...but rather thinking.

“I did knock, Ta-er al-Sahfer! Apologies, but there is no time for courtesy. We have a mission.” - Nyssa tried to ignore, but still curious: “Did you fell asleep in the bathtub..?”

Sara, thrilled to hear the news, jumped out of the water: 

“I got a mission!?” - excited, worried and absolutely naked. 

Nyssa’s eyes widened for a moment, then she closed them and turned around to face the door, inhaled sharply: “ We. We have a mission. You will accompany me.”

Tiny smirk on Sara’s face as she was wrapping herself in a towel: “Don’t you think it’s a bit of an overkill - to close your eyes AND turn away?”

Nyssa decided to ignore Sara’s unnecessary observation: “We are driving to Kathmandu tonight, from where we’ll be taking our international flight. Be ready by midnight, Ta-er al-Sahfer”- Nyssa opened the door ready to leave.

“Wait, a-aren’t you gonna brief me more about this mission?” - now Sara’s a little concerned and completely serious.

Nyssa paused, turned her head, eyed blonde from head to toes: “Wear more layers. We are heading North.” - barely visible, self-satisfied smile on Nyssa’s face as she left Sara’s room.

* * *

**Next day:**

* * *

Sara and Nyssa are now on the airplane, business class entirely booked off for them, so it was safe to go through the mission intel in privacy.

Nyssa was concentrated, a little frown formed on her face as she was going through the papers. Sara was seated in front of her. Her eyes darted from Nyssa to papers. 

Finally Nyssa spoke:

“Eirik has only few bodyguards…” she continued frantically flipping through pages “..curious, one of them is with the Stockholm…” Nyssa is hit with a sudden realization after connecting some dots.

“Syndrome?” - Sara grew impatient, throwing Nyssa off her trail of thoughts and is now rewarded with a moment lasting dumbfounded look:

“Security Service. Stockholm Security Service.” - she explained and continued enthusiastically: “Of course, it is all being handled by authorities now. This explains the urgency of the situation. Although, this slightly complicates our mission going forward. We are not to kill this bodyguard. He is not connected to our target, nor he has to be a collateral damage. He's only doing his job, just like us.”

“Does your father tend to leave out important details on missions often?” - Sara wondered.

Nyssa considered her words: “It tends to happen. It is part of learning, I suppose. Sometimes it is your own judgement of situation and character that matters. Research. There is no one single way to accomplish a mission.”

“So Ra’s Al Ghul doesn’t really care, whether you kill someone besides the target?” - Sara studied Nyssa.

“No. But I do.” Nyssa’s eyes on Sara’s. Sara knew that the Heir had a mind of her own and wasn’t blindly following her father’s orders. She admired her for that. Now even more so.

“This bodyguard, he will be an obstacle. He will try to play his part.” - Nyssa handed photo of the bodyguard to Sara. “You will handle him, Ta-er al-Sahfer.” Sara looked at the image of a strongly built, blond man with a mustache. 

“And you will do the killing..?” finally Sara spoke. 

“I will terminate Eirik Andersson. That is correct.” Nyssa put the papers away and leaned back on her seat, turned her head to look outside the window.

“Nyssa” Sara spoke again after some time, but this time quietly. Nyssa glanced at her without turning away from the window. - “I’m sorry, Nyssa.”

“I’m not.” - Nyssa held her gaze.


	4. Nordic Mission (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And - Action!

Nyssa and Sara have now landed in Tromsø and were on the way to their position near the Arctic Cathedral. It’s where the action was supposed to take place. It was 9PM and pitch-black, it was pitch-black since 5PM...Polar nights. They were within the Arctic circle. It was freezing and it was snowing.

“Don’t think I could live so far up North, where it gets so dark and so cold.” - Sara was talking, so she didn’t have to worry in silence. 

“Hmm. I find it refreshing. My mind gets sharper in such conditions. Easier to focus. It is quiet, it is so very quiet out here.” - Nyssa spoke while driving them to the location. - “Aren’t you going to ask me?” - Nyssa wondered.

“Ask you what?” - Sara asked cautiously.

“Who our target is. You must be curious.”

“I prefer not to - ”

“He’s a priest.” 

Sara shot Nyssa a look, who nonchalantly continued: “Quite an influential and known figure in Nordics.”

“Right.”

“Turns out, he’s involved in child trafficking.”

“Great..thank you for letting me know.” - Sara should’ve learnt by now, Nyssa wasn’t actually asking the question, but rather laying a setting for a point she wanted to bring across.

“I inform you only for your own benefit, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Maybe you will finally see something positive in what we do and what kind of balance and justice we bring to this world.” 

They both went silent and remained silent until reaching their destination. They crossed the longest 2km bridge which connected the islands, then turned left and parked their vehicle near the water by an abandoned fisherman’s house. Cathedral was located right in front of the bridge and it looked nothing like Sara would imagine - minimalistic triangular construction of concrete and glass.

“Ready?” - Nyssa asked, sliding the balaclava up to cover her face.

“All set.” - Sara double checked her knife pockets, collapsed bō staff behind her waist, aerial rope.

The target was not yet supposed to be at the location, so both assassins sneaked into the church and occupied opposite sides of the interior, blending in the shadows and away from candle lights. 

Not long after, they saw the lights coming through the glass in the front of the building. At least 2 vehicles approaching. Assassins adjusted to their respective locations, sneaking closer to the front of the building simultaneously. 

Sara’s heart started racing and she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. She was ready. She was trained. She was in far more dangerous situations in her past. And yet. 

Sara threw a quick glance at Nyssa, who was hiding in the shadows. She appeared like a predator - dark eyes focused on the target constantly evaluating the shift of their situation. 

Now, Sara was focused on spotting the undercover bodyguard among the others. She had to kill and not to kill. Suddenly she noticed Nyssa moving quickly up and onto one of the beams, taking position above right in the middle. Sara held her position. She now knew the pattern of the attack they were going to take.

7 bodyguards surrounding the target. They have now entered the building. Suddenly, they stopped and one of the guards whispered something in Norwegian. It was clear that they grew more cautious. But nevertheless started moving further inside the Cathedral.

Sara now has spotted the guard she had to protect, in a way. Or at least this is what she gathered from what Nyssa explained to her. And she had a plan.

And there it was. It was time to attack. 

Nyssa struck from above. She landed right in front of Eirik. Utilizing two daggers in her hands she stabbed Eirik in the neck from both sides and swiftly slid the blades in the opposite directions, splashing his blood all over his guards.

Not a single sound escaped Eirik and he was already dead before he hit the ground. And Nyssa was now standing in the middle surrounded by the guards. No one had a slightest chance to react on time. Wild smile reflected in her eyes, she was entirely in her element. Bloodbath was inevitable. 

Sara emerged behind them, threw her knives and hit two of the guards in their upper backs. Nyssa produced two more daggers and stabbed two guards in front of her in their arms sending their gunshots astray, then with daggers still stuck in their arms she kicked the one on the right in middle sending him flying through the rows of chairs, before bringing closer the other and striking him with now available dagger straight under his chin. 

Meanwhile, Sara was kicking and punching her way through to get to her target, who was about to attack Nyssa from behind. Sara thew a knife and hit his shoulder, then shouted:

“Hey! Catch me if you can, blondstache.” 

Then she ran towards the door occasionally looking back to make sure the chase was on. And on it was! Guard narrowed his eyes on her and was zooming faster than she anticipated. Sara headed straight for the bridge and then she realized it was that damn long bridge they took on the way there. But it was now too late to divert. The guard was huge in his build, but surprisingly fast. Adrenaline finally fully kicked in and Sara suddenly stopped, turned around and launched towards the guard with the same speed. It startled him and he slowed down prepared to fight. He reached for the gun on his belt, but Sara was already there. She jumped and brought both of her legs in front of self kicking him in the chest and landing on her side not quite successfully twisting her left elbow. The guard only stumbled, but his gun went over the bridge and fell into the water. He shouted something in Swedish this time. It sounded like a question, quickly followed in almost fluent English: “ Who are you?! Surrender at once! I’m with the authorities.”

“I know. This is why you are still alive.” - Sara huffed. He threw a punch which Sara avoided and landed a couple of her own, hitting him in the ribs to which he had barely no reaction. _Fffuck_ Sara thought to herself _he’s a tough one!_ He grabbed her by the injured arm and she lost focus for a second due to a sharp pain, it was enough for him to land a heavy punch to her stomach which sent her to her knees. Temporarily breathless she felt how he lifted her up, while shouting : “Stop fighting!”

“Put. Her. Down.” - the voice behind made him turn around and he was startled by what he saw - a tall woman in black, piercing him with almost black eyes. She was holding two daggers soaked in blood which was dripping and painting fresh snow in red dots. 

Sara used the moment of distraction - clawed into his eyes and he screamed in pain. He started swinging, trying to get Sara off him. Nyssa slowly was closing the distance between them. 

Then, an unexpected happened - with swift motion he threw Sara over the bridge. Either by accident, or intention.

“Sara!” - Nyssa shouted disregarding the anonymity, because at this point there was only one way to end it. 

“I did not .. -wait!” - the man, still recovering, tried to focus his bleeding eyes on the woman. But it was over sooner than he could make another sound. Nyssa cut his throat in one swift motion : " _ana aasif"_ \- she whispered bitterly and rushed to the edge of a bridge where she saw Sara last. “Sara..” - Nyssa repeated looking for signs of her assassin. 

And then she saw it.

The aerial rope was attached to the bridge, although there was no sign of Sara. The rope was still attached to something on the other end and Nyssa started pulling it up as fast as she could. Turns out Sara’s ankle was still caught in the rope, while she was completely under water.

“Aaargh!” - it took Nyssa several minutes to finally hoist Sara back to the bridge. As soon as she was in her reach, Nyssa grabbed Sara by the belt and pulled her over the rails. Sara’s body dropped on the snow motionless. Nyssa kneeled over her.

“No! Sara..” - Nyssa lightly slapped her on a cheek trying to bring her back to consciousness. Then she noticed that Sara’s face had turned almost blue. And Nyssa realized she needed CPR. So she placed both hands on her chest and started pushing them hard. “I am NOT releasing you, Ta-er al-Sahfer..” - Nyssa lifted Sara’s chin and brought her mouth to Sara’s in order to fill her lungs with air. After a couple of attempts, Sara suddenly convulsed and spat the water. Nyssa let out a single involuntary laugh of joy and cradled Sara’s face briefly: “Good. You'll be alright.” - then she quickly lifted and threw Sara over her shoulder - “Now we must get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the places mentioned in this chapter are actual places I visited. Kind of seemed fun to put these characters in the location. I might keep this format every now and then, blending fiction with memories from real places with some deviations here and there to better fit the story.


	5. Nordic Mission (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it's that part you've (not) been waiting for. Skip the very end, if you're not into sexy stuff.  
> P.S. I really have never written this kind of thing, so ..yeah.

_ Quick and clean. _ Father’s words kept ringing in Nyssa’s ears as she carried Sara on her shoulder, who is possibly undergoing hypothermia by now. Brunette was heading to their vehicle.This mission was nearly a disaster. At least she was quick to cover any tracks.

They finally reached the parking location, Nyssa was barely able to carry Sara’s weight at this point. 

“No..No. Impossible!” - hints of panic were rapidly taking over the assassin. Car wasn’t there. In fact, the whole patch of the land was not there anymore.

High tide. It has swallowed almost 3 meters in height.  _ Ya Ibn el.. _ Nyssa cursed and started frantically scan the area. And there it was. Abandoned fisherman’s house seemed like the only viable option at the time. 

Nyssa carefully laid Sara on the ground and rushed to pick the lock. The house wasn’t very big and would work perfectly as a temporary hideout. She had to get Sara to some sort of warmth before it was too late. 

Barely sensing her own fingers, Nyssa finally unlocked the door and dragged Sara inside.

“Hold on, Sara.” - Nyssa placed the blonde near the old fireplace. It was tiny but fully stocked with firewood and kindling. Must be prepared for the next season. After a couple of minutes of struggle to ignite, flames finally lit the small interior. All windows were boarded, except the large one on the roof. 

Sara was in and out of consciousness. “Cold, s-so cold.” She started to shiver and was getting worse at this point. 

Nyssa looked around the house and found some animal fur rugs stacked in the corner. She grabbed them and rushed to get Sara out of her wet clothing. Sara’s skin was cold to touch. Nyssa tried to be gentle but she had to be quick. She knew exactly what had to be done. She was hesitant at first, but there really was no time to overthink... 

It was a long night. Possibly the longest night in Nyssa’s life. Mission was a far-fetched success. Sara almost drowned (again). There was something seriously wrong with this girl being near the water. And now this...Nyssa tried to detach herself from her body and meditate while watching flames dancing in the fireplace. It was almost peaceful. Almost.

Hours have passed. Sara finally stirred. She felt intense warmth all over her body. Her senses were finally coming back and she opened her eyes. Still slightly dazed. It took her several seconds to realize that she was in some sort of a building, in front of a blazing fireplace, wrapped in furs, naked, laying on top of Nyssa. 

“Welcome back” - Nyssa met a very confused expression on Sara’s face and a warm smile appeared on her own face: “Are you feeling well?” 

“I - yes..How are you?” - The question made Nyssa chuckle. Sara was hesitant to move any part of her body, now being extremely aware of every inch that was in direct contact with Nyssa.

Nyssa sensing Sara’s unease: “Sara, calm down. I had to elevate your body temperature as soon as possible. This was the only way. Apologies, if it makes you feel uncomfortable now.”

“I...find it rather unfair that you are still in your underwear.” - Sara smiled, still questioning the reality of this situation.

Yet again silence surrounded them, only occasional cracking of fire could be heard.

Nyssa’s enchanting dark gaze captured Sara’s blue eyes, slowly shifting to her lips and back to her eyes. Then Nyssa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sara, as if pulled by invisible force, seized the moment, leaned forward and pressed her lips against Nyssa’s. 

Brunette softly gasped, but didn’t flinch. She brought her hands up and entangled her fingers in blonde’s hair, traced lines along her jawline with her thumbs. Sara had imagined doing this more times than she’s willing to admit, but in this very moment she found herself somewhere in-between of what is real and what may not be. She slowly pulled away and looked at Nyssa, who finally opened her eyes, smiled again and barely whispered: “Beloved…”

“Hm? Did you say something?” 

“Northern Lights.” 

“What?”

“Look up.”

Sara rolled onto the floor, now laying on her back, her torso fully under furs, she looked up at the window in the ceiling and gasped in amazement. Shimmering green and purple lights lit the sky, dancing in their wild patterns.

Nyssa noticing expression on Sara’s face, smiled : “Have you never witnessed Aurora before?” Sara only shook her head, keeping her gaze on a  natural phenomenon.

“Legend has it that these lights are reflections from shields and armor of the Valkyrie - a female warrior who would choose the ones who will die and the ones who will live to battle through another day. Or rather, it is only one of the legends originating from Northern Scandinavia. But in reality it is simply caused by solar winds and - ”

“Nyssa…” - Sara reached out and touched Nyssa’s hand under covers. - “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Saving my life. Again.”

“I once swore to protect you,  Ta-er al-Sahfer. You may not recall, but I intend to keep my promises.” - she smiled, but a hint of sadness sneaked its way into her gaze.

“Nyssa.. It was not a ‘thank you’ kiss. I just want you to know, that - “

Nyssa moved swiftly and positioned herself on top of Sara: “Do not speak the words you will regret, or do not mean.”

Sara slightly tilted her head and wrapped her hands around back of Nyssa's head: “Then let me show you.” 

And with these words Sara pulled Nyssa for another kiss, this time deeper and more forceful. Sara’s hands on the back of brunette's neck,  caressing it with passion. Nyssa’s one hand moved lower and onto Sara’s waist, while she held her own weight on one elbow. Sara removed Nyssa’s underwear. With their bodies entangled they were rhythmically shifting against each other. Sara let out a silent moan as Nyssa kissed her neck. Blonde's hands went wandering all over Nyssa’s body, exploring. Finally they found each other dripping wet with desire, their breathing grew louder as they were touching one another simultaneously. Their bodies soaked in sweat under the furs. From afar they almost resembled a feral beast devouring its prey. They moved as one. Sara screamed in pleasure as Nyssa pushed her fingers inside of her, moving them slowly and thrusting with intensity. Then Sara swiftly rolled them over straddling Nyssa and taking position on top. Nyssa’s gaze filled with lust as she scanned lean curves of Sara’s body, she pulled herself closer and kissed her chest, fingers diving deeper into her, while her left hand traced down Sara’s back, leaving light red marks - tracks of their desire. 

They continued the dance of passion until dawn, climaxing in turns and occasionally at the very same moment. Now that their bond was sealed by lust, fulfilled desire - there was no way back. Their future - unclear. The only thing was certain - whatever waited ahead, they would face it together. 


	6. October 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter just to guide the whole thing. Throwback seemed like the right course of action here. I really do not like how I set the beginning. So it sort of has to swing back to the all well-known backstory. I do not want to deviate too much from it. At least in this one. There will be one more throwback chapter after this. And then back to wherever I left off on Chapter 5.

**October 2008. Lian Yu.**

Days faded into nights and nights into days. Sara has lost track of them a while ago. All she knew was a survival routine. And the main task - keeping that fire burning. At first she had hopes that the campfire smoke would attract the attention of any passing vessel, a plane..anything. Slowly her hopes of being rescued died. But she kept on going. She was ‘lucky’ that plane got hit by Amazo. It fell and crashed on the island, and now she had a shelter. Simplicity of survival. Hard to imagine how little we need just to exist. But when your sole purpose is to stay alive, you start to forget who you are, who you once were, or who you could be. Every time the thought of simply stopping to exist hit Sara, she shook it away. Survival is one of our basic instincts. But seemingly only humans are capable of going against their instincts.

**October 2008. Nanda Parbat.**

Ra’s Al Ghul was admiring the view from his window. Watching how the morning sun filled his gloomy chamber. One particular person was on his mind. Someone from the past. Someone he wasn’t even sure existed. But there was only one way to find out. Things had to be set in motion. He didn’t know exactly why. But he knew enough to trust the intuition. Ta-er al-Sahfer was real. Once - one of the finest members of the League. Conflicted soul. She appeared at the gates of Nanda Parbat looking for home, a place to belong and left just as easily. Never in his life Ra’s Al Ghul felt so right releasing someone from the League, alive and well, at least physically. He was about to contribute to shaping one of his daughter’s destiny. Nyssa. It had to be her. Ra’s is used to giving orders, but for the first time he feels like the harbinger. Nyssa was sitting at the table, quietly, contemplating what it was all about. Her father was not the usual self today. Then he finally spoke: 

“Nyssa, my Heir. There is a different kind of mission ahead of you. You may approach it as a personal challenge. Use your best judgment.” - he pointed to the location on the map. “Take the vessel. Scout the shores of Lian Yu. See what you can find.” Nyssa looked at him, nodded, perplexity was written all over her face. 

“Do not overthink this, daughter. Trust your instincts.” - Ra’s smiled and waved to dismiss her. 

By now Nyssa was used to planning her own course of actions for various missions. But missions always tend to have a clear objective. Is her father getting too old? She dared to question him, rarely and in her mind only.


	7. Re-Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a throwback. Takes place right after chapter 5. :)  
> Next one possibly will be a throwback.

Upon their return Ra’s called Nyssa and Sara for a report on their mission. Nyssa stepped ahead to deliver the information. Ra’s was quiet, but did not question her. He kept looking at Sara occasionally then returning his gaze back to his daughter.

“Very well, Nyssa.” - Ra’s spoke. “Congratulations on your first mission, Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

Sara, who stared at the ground the whole time, nodded in gratitude.

“One last thing..who delivered the kill?” - Ra’s enquired.

“I did, father.” - Nyssa said without hesitation. Ra’s Al Ghul dismissed them. Sara kneeled swiftly, while Nyssa just turned around and walked away.

Sara caught up to Nyssa.

“You lied…” - Sara said quietly once they left the main hall and were walking towards their own quarters.

Nyssa placed her hand on Sara’s shoulder and guided her aside, away from the eyes and ears of other League members: “I was factual. My father does not need to know the details.”

“Oh! Definitely. I agree.” - Sara nodded.

“I don’t mean that, Sara..” - Nyssa leaned closer, almost whispering to her ear. “He doesn’t need to know you were..below his expectations.”

Sara’s gaze drifted away. She knew Nyssa was right. - “I will improve.” Nyssa’s tone softened, but she stated firmly:

“Yes, you will. You will no longer participate in your isolated training. I hope you understand where this is coming from. Your first mission was a result of that. I will see you tomorrow at 6 in the morning. West side of the training quarters. Rest well, Ta-er al-Sahfer.” - her hand lingered on her shoulder, then slided down and gently squeezed Sara’s hand before leaving. Warmth of Nyssa’s touch reminded Sara of their last night. Still it did feel like a dream. As if it has happened in another lifetime. Sara wasn’t sure where this feeling was coming from, but it felt good. It felt almost like home.

Nyssa in her quarters. She was setting aside her unused daggers and a sword, away from the ones stained in blood of her victims. It was a regular procedure. She took her first life when she was a teenager. And she was taught that it's a matter of honor. Cold weapons over firearms. The League was not a force of destruction, but a mere ghost in a battle for the balance. Not good, nor evil. There was something unsettling in her calmness, the way she approached the killing and the aftermath. Her cool-headed judgment of who lives and who dies, beyond the obvious targets. The absolute control. It terrified others, even the most ruthless League members. Nyssa was the only one born into the League, along with her half-sister Talia. Except Talia left and Nyssa stayed. It was the only life Nyssa knew. There was certainty and a clear path. Until Sara appeared. From their first encounter on the shores of Lian Yu, Nyssa’s life gradually spiraled into something less of a ...clear, controlled path. She started having doubts. Questioning was part of the growth now.

* * *

**Next morning.**

* * *

Sara entering training quarters earned her a few looks from other League members. It had been a long time since she was training among the others. Sara noticed a familiar face of a short man who was lurking around while not sparring, nor doing any visible training whatsoever.

“I’ve seen you before” - Sara smirked looking at Shahid.

“I’ve seen you before” - he replied mimicking her.

“Umm, do you speak English?” - Sara got confused for a second.

“Do you speak Arabic? I am fluent in 8 languages. I serve as a spy for the League.” - He bowed briefly wearing a sly smile on his face: “Name’s Shahid.”

“Sa - ..Ta-er al-Sahfer” - Sara returned the greeting.

“Mm. Still attached to your past life’s alias? It’ll pass.” - he assured her with cheerful encouragement.

“I see you got acquainted with our spy.” - Nyssa walked up to them. Shahid visibly jolted upon Nyssa’s appearance and quickly excused himself leaving the premises.

“Is he afraid of you? What did you do to him?” - Sara chuckled. Then glanced at Nyssa and suddenly felt warmth spreading within her. Nyssa looked magnificent in her training robes. Sara was smiling ..and staring. Nyssa warmly looked at Sara, but then averted her gaze. Possibly a couple of more vigilant members also noticed their non-verbal interaction.

“Shall we begin.” - Nyssa walked by Sara and stepped ahead to stand in front of everyone.

“Choose your sparring partners, the ones you’d want to avoid the most in a real combat. Today’s lesson is to use your so-called weakness and very real fear in your favor consequently turning it into your strength using skills you already possess.” - Nyssa walked among them: “You may be strong..” she pointed at one of the members “..but you are much faster.” - she pointed at the other. “Pair up.”- Nyssa ordered.

Al-Owal stepped in and stood beside Nyssa. He was one of the first generation League members.

“May I join today?” - he spoke and Nyssa nodded, expecting him to be her sparring partner.

“No. Not you, Nyssa. I am not in my best shape.”- he chuckled: “Ta-er al-Sahfer? Shall we?” - he spoke to Sara, then turned facing Nyssa. “ Your father sent me. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Why would I?” - Nyssa tried not to let her concern show. And, of course, it had an opposite effect. She should’ve known better. She was too obvious, her and Sara were too obvious. Nyssa had always been protective of Sara and it showed. 

Al-Owal smiled and took his spot in front of Sara, who obviously had no idea who he was. But he looked old and she was young. And those were, yet again, mistakenly assumed counter points. 

Even the unpredictable ones tend to fall into a pattern. And Al-Owal soon enough learned Ta-er al-Sahfer’s. He was amused by the fact that she didn’t know her own patterns. He let her deliver a couple of blows in order to figure them out during their first round. And during the second round he attacked her using her own ‘techniques’ and she ended up on the floor with a split eyebrow. 

At the end of the training session, when everyone has left, Sara huffed: “..I ended up sparring with the most cunning, and possibly the oldest member of the League? He was not even trying! He just copied me! Was he sent just to humiliate me?”” - she kept wiping blood which was getting in her eye. 

“Stop touching that.” - Nyssa handed her a cloth. “He’s experienced, skillful and, oh yes, disciplined - it’s all part of the package. It’s either that, or you end up dead. And my father sent him. This concerns me more.” - she pondered. 

“This concerns you more than me ending up dead?” - Sara raised her eyebrows and winced, as one of them started bleeding again. “Son of a..f-” 

“No. I would even be content with your..unpredictability. As long as it’s your plan and not a spontaneous act. As long as you don’t surprise yourself with your actions. Do you understand?” 

“Yes..” - She didn’t. It’s how she was wired. Plans were almost never a thing in Sara’s journey. 

“You are so desperately holding on to something, but in reality in current reality - it holds you back and eventually it will be the death of you. I cannot protect you from yourself!” - Nyssa almost shook Sara by her shoulders. 

“I’ll be alright. I always am, Nyssa. In fact I’m starting to think I’m immortal.” - she partially joked. Another part of her seriously considered that. It almost infuriated Nyssa. But she kept her steam under control. 

“You are not.” - Nyssa brushed her fingers gently through Sara’s hair: “And you would not want to be. It’s a burden. But I don’t want to lose you prematurely either.” - Nyssa looked at her with warm brown eyes. 

“Look at you, intimidating Nyssa Al-Ghul being all smitten.” - Sara smiled and touched Heir’s face, while she frowned at the expression. - “No, don’t bring your walls back up, please. I like you this way.” - Sara added quickly. 

“I’m certain you do. But I cannot be seen like this. I have a title to carry and reputation to maintain.” - Nyssa took a step back, but her gaze lingered on Sara. 

“And I have feelings for you.” - Sara whispered. Then she grabbed Nyssa by her robes and pushed her to the nearest wall, kissing her with all the hunger that only kept growing inside of her. Nyssa responded by lifting her up and switching their positions, pressing Sara to the wall while Sara wrapped her legs around Nyssa’s torso. It was rough and filled with all kinds of emotions. 

Sudden creak of the door startled them and Nyssa dropped Sara right on the floor, so it looked like she was smashed against the wall. Better this, than what it really was. 

Familiar figure of a man appeared, who seemed unbothered by what looked like a prolonged sparring session. 

“Don’t mind me. I am just picking my notes. I left them here. Good fight?” - he hurried out. 

Nyssa narrowed her eyes and started to walk toward him. 

“I did not see a thing!” - he shouted. 

“You little shh...Shahid!” - Nyssa threw a knife purposely hitting a door near him. He disappeared behind the door in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can basically put ™ on Shahid :) he’s mine!


	8. Parts of me, Parts of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took some darker undertones. Hmm. It just went there. Intentionally. Yet another not-a-throwback.

For more than 2 years Ra’s was patient. But it wasn’t her. It was not the same Ta-er al-Sahfer he encountered years ago. He had expectations for this person. And even though she was getting there, while resisting every step of the way, it was not enough. He wasn’t ignorant of the attachment his daughter, his heir formed for this...version of Ta-er al-Sahfer. And he realized it was the only thing that was transcending. The only reason. The constant throughout the timelines. He felt ridiculous for the moment. For not seeing it sooner. He knew the power of love. It was how Nyssa was conceived after all. Out of pure love. The only woman Ra’s ever loved was Nyssa’s mother. His only weakness. And weakness was not acceptable. League always came first…He knew it had to be dealt with.

“I can’t believe you actually dropped me on the floor.” - Sara mumbled.

“I can’t believe you fell off the bridge, Canary. At least I am being professional.”

“Oh. Really? Ha!” - Sara’s reaction was expressive enough for Nyssa to stop and give her that ‘Nyssa look’ aka ‘I can kill you in 187 different ways and will enjoy every single one of them’.

“Please, continue. I dare you.” - Nyssa was not in the mood, or in the mood. Sara was finding it hard to read her lately.

With all the recent events Sara was finally certain of one thing and one thing only. And it was what she felt for Nyssa. She was past the phase of gratitude and admiration, resistance. It has grown into something more and Sara accepted it. She truly saw Nyssa, for who she was and who she had to be.

“I need to pay Shahid a visit.” - Nyssa rushed to leave the quarters. 

“You are not going to kill him, are you?”

“Of course not. But he’s loyal to Ra’s. Like a dog. And he is going to snitch. And I cannot let it happen.”

“Why?” - Sara was dead serious and simply tired.

“You know why. You know my father. You know the League. No matter how much you tried to shelter yourself from us. And I truly regret letting you do this. God knows what runs through my father's head! Special treatment is not something he’s known for. There is something else behind it all and I don’t like being left in the dark..especially when it concerns you.” - Nyssa’s eyes focused on Sara, while Sara just smiled overwhelmed by Nyssa’s relentlessness. 

Gambit took Sara into an unlikely journey that transformed her, or more like highlighted her true colors. And that’s the scary thought.

“I didn’t want to become like…” - Sara started.

“Me..?” - Nyssa finished.

“...your father” - Sara corrected.

“I am like my father, Ta-er al-Sahfer” - Nyssa shook her head as if trying to justify the idea.

“No, you’re not.” - Sara smiled to herself knowingly, but Nyssa mistook it for an insult, gave Sara a defying look and left.

“You are not” - Sara spoke to herself.

Sara was truly terrified to admit that, but she saw darkness within herself. It crept in and manifested itself under disguise of survival. The choices she made, the actions she took. It was crystal clear, no hesitation. Sara didn’t want to give in into something that Ta-er al-Sahfer validated her to. She was holding on to Sara. But for how long could she neglect her true nature, before it destroyed both Sara and Ta-er al-Sahfer..?  
On the other hand, ironically, she saw purity and goodness, light in Nyssa. In spite of the upbringing she never chose, underneath the part she had to play..there was a caring and gentle soul.


	9. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are this far into reading this, you probably can tell - I'm not good with the 'fluff' stuff. Hence - no such tag. :) Oh, I wish I could fluff-it-up a little, because I looove reading it when others write it. But no, serious fluff block going on here.

Lian Yu was a strange place. Eerie atmosphere spread beyond its shores. Nyssa felt goosebumps on her skin before her boots even hit the ground of the island. She just smirked, sensing the promise of a challenge.   
The island was seemingly uninhabited. But further down the wilderness, Nyssa and the 5 scouts she took with her noticed targets drawn on trees, broken arrows, signs of struggle. They were not alone. They found 4 graves..”Shado” - Nyssa read out loud. “Remain vigilant we may not be alone.” - Nyssa drew an arrow and nocked it in a bow, ready for anything. Eventually they’ve reached the other shore. It’s when Nyssa noticed a body on the beach. “Remain alert.” - Nyssa ordered and moved closer to the stranger, arrow aimed and ready. Nyssa approached a woman, she was seemingly unarmed. Her eyes were open, focused on the horizon. She did not react when Nyssa stepped in her sight. 

“What happened here?” - When she didn’t get a response, Nyssa cautiously touched the girl's shoulder and suddenly deep blue eyes focused on her for the moment. Nyssa’s heart skipped a beat and she moved away.

“Who are you with?” - Nyssa asked the stranger, more urgently.

“Oliver..” - Sara spoke, her gaze unfocused. “Dad...Mom, Laurel” - she trailed away and for a moment everything turned into a blur in her eyes.

Nyssa realized this girl was possibly hallucinating. She was dehydrated, so Nyssa reached out for her flask and gave it to the blonde: “Drink”- she meant it to sound as an order, but a plea escaped her mouth. The girl grabbed a flask from her, sniffed it first and started drinking to quench her thirst. A hint of a smile appeared on Nyssa’s face. 

“Are you wounded?” - Nyssa asked.

No answer. She just stared at her, as if questioning her presence. As if Nyssa was invading something. 

“What is your name?” - Nyssa was not expecting the answer this time and focused on putting her arrow back into the quiver and the bow - across her shoulder, just when she noticed the curious eyes watching her every move carefully.

“Sara. My name is Sara. Sara Lance.” - finally, an answer.

“Sara Lance, I am Nyssa Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.”

“Nyssa..” - Sara repeated quietly.

“What are you doing here, Sara Lance?”

“How did you find me?” - Sara was trying to stand up, but failed, stumbled and fell on her knees right in front of the dark haired woman.

“You have to answer at least one more of my questions before I'll tell you everything you need to know.” - Nyssa stood motionless.

“It’s only me here, on the island..”

“Who is Shado?” - Nyssa remembered the only name she read on one of the graves and watched closely as Sara’s face reflected pain. She clearly knew this person.

“..a..friend. She was a friend.” - Sara said with tears in her eyes and guilt in her heart.

“Condolences. But unless you want to join her, you are coming with us.” 

“...where?”

“Away from here.”

Sara was not quite in a position to object, hell, she barely could stand on her own. And her mind was not entirely in a state of clear thinking. But these were dangerous people, whoever they were, Sara could see it: their outfit, amount of weapons, unconventional weapons.. But in this very moment all she perceived was this powerful looking figure, who was obviously a leader, intimidating, but somehow not threatening. Even though her face was covered, there was hint of warmth in her eyes. But Sara knew how these things can go south pretty quickly, so she trusted no one. And it showed.

“You will die here in approximately a week from now. I can help you.” - Nyssa extended her hand to a stranger: “Let me help you.” - Nyssa said these words out loud and it sounded foreign even to her. Why bother? Why not just leave, or end her pain quicker? 

It was un-Nyssa-like to randomly help strangers. But they were all the way here. Without a certain purpose. And some events clearly took place here, not too long ago and this person, this Sara Lance was seemingly the only survivor. The only puzzle peace to put it together, whatever it was. 

“Nyssa.” - League member approached her: “We found nothing of use. There is no one else on this side of the shore.”

“We found something. Someone. We are taking her with us.” - Nyssa pointed at the blonde. 

Sara was so light Nyssa could easily carry her, but she didn’t want to take that dignity away from this, seemingly very cautious and stubborn stranger, so Nyssa placed Sara's left hand over her shoulder while Nyssa’s right hand on her waist helped to balance her. Only then Nyssa felt something sharp attached to the belt of this girl - a knife. She quickly detached it from her and threw it away.  
To Nyssa’s surprise this girl found a strength in her to push her away and steal one of her own daggers while doing that.

“Not bad. Now hand it back over to me. Please.” - Nyssa smirked. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” - Sara replied, gripping the stolen dagger behind her back.

“You see, I know the weight of every single item attached to my armor. And I am aware when I am missing one. Trust me, you don’t want to get on my bad side, Sara Lance.”

Sara extended her hand holding the dagger by its blade. As Nyssa reached and tried to take it off her grip, Sara whispered: “ You don’t scare me...I’ve seen worse.” 

She gave Nyssa an exhausted look. It’s all she could do. Because here she was again, being “rescued”.


	10. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to spice things up a little!

It was rare for stormy weather to hit the hidden spot where Nanda Parbat was situated, but each time it happened, you could smell the electricity in the air - it was magnificent.

That night Sara sneaked into Heir’s chamber. Nyssa was fiddling with a piece of jewelry and put it aside once Sara stepped inside of the room.

“I did not expect to see you tonight.” - Nyssa heard her from the moment Sara’s feet landed in her balcony.

“Yet here I am.” - Sara did not hesitate and moved closer towards Nyssa.

“You’ll have to work on your stealth, Ta-er al-Sahfer.” - Nyssa stood up from the bed and now was facing Sara. 

They did not exchange a single word after, but it was clear what they saw in each other’s eyes. Reflection of a mutual desire. The thunder and rain seem to accompany what was happening between them perfectly. They only knew fragments, bits and pieces about their histories. Both were not too keen on heart-to-heart. But somehow they knew each other. Just enough. Enough to give everything they had to one another at that very moment in their histories.  
Sara grabbed brunette by the back of her head and entangled fingers in her hair. Her eyes were fixed on Nyssa’s.

“What is it about you that I cannot resist.” - Nyssa’s eyes narrowed and she pulled Sara closer by her waist, leaned and kissed her lips. Sara reacted instantly, almost pulling on Nyssa’s neck with all of her weight, biting on her lower lip. Nyssa unbuckled Sara’s belt aggressively. Sara pushed Nyssa onto the bed and crawled up her body, not for a moment breaking their eye contact. Sara’s hands sneaked under Nyssa’s robe just to find Heir completely bare underneath. Sara gasped and smiled, breaking their eye contact to admire brunette’s strong body. Nyssa pulled the blonde by the hem of her leather tunic, undid it with one swift motion and it ended up on the floor in an instant. Sara leaned and hovered for a second, taking in the sight, before kissing Nyssa’s lips once again. Nyssa’s hands went under Sara’s shirt and then down her pants, stealing a moan from the blonde. Sara pulled on Nyssa’s ear with her teeth and nipped on her neck in return, her hands on Nyssa’s breasts. Nyssa unzipped blonde’s pants and placed her hand where Sara wanted it the most. Both panting loudly.  
Their “battle” for dominance would continue until one of them is on the edge. And what a way to be “defeated” it is... 

And just as they were partially undone in more than one way, there was a knock on the door. Both lovers turned their heads towards the sound in an instant. Sara quietly dropped on the floor and rolled under the bed, dragging earlier dismissed tunic along with her. Nyssa just waved her hands to herself assuming it was not the best hiding spot. But it had to do.   
Nyssa fixed her robes and opened the door.

“Hello, father.” - Nyssa caught off guard to see him visiting in such an hour.

“Nyssa, I will be very brief. I need you to understand something here and now.” - He walked inside the room, without invitation. “This... thing between you and Ta-er al-Sahfer. It ends now. Either by you, or me - the choice is yours.” - He tightened the grip on the sword on his belt.

“Excuse me. What am I being accused of?” - she remained calm on the outside, while her heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears. Self-control lessons were always the hardest for Nyssa. But she learned them. She learned them all.

“You? Merely nothing, daughter. I hope. Ta-er al-Sahfer on the other hand…” - he briefly glanced toward the bed and walked away.

“I thought you spoke to Shahid.” - Sara crawled from under the bed, once Nyssa closed the door.

“I did! Well, now I suppose I’ll have to kill him.” - Nyssa finally exhaled.

“What happens now?”

“I don’t know. I need to think. You have to leave.”

“Seriously? Now? Now you are pushing me away?”

“It’s not like that. I need to be alone to think.”

“No. We are in this together. We’ll figure it out.”

“There is nothing to.. f-figure out! It’s your life on the line. This has to end.” - Nyssa tried to lower her voice.

“This?”

“Us.”

“No! Nyssa..”

Nyssa grabbed the dagger, pushed Sara against the wall, held the dagger against her throat and hissed: “Leave now, or I will hurt you.”

“I know what you are doing. This is not gonna work.” - Sara whispered. 

Nyssa slammed the dagger into the wall inches away from Sara’s head and grabbed her by the throat. “Get out, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Don’t you dare sneak into my chamber ever again.”

Sara blinked rapidly to chase away the forming tears. She knew why Nyssa was doing this, but nevertheless it still hurt. A lot. She quickly gathered her clothing and left through the door leaving it wide open on her way out. And now it was Nyssa who did not even try to hide her tears and anger as she smashed her fist into the nearest vase, shattering it to pieces.


	11. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it went places..Also, plot holes, or more like craters. Will come back to that and fill them later on.

Early in the morning Nyssa was fully dressed in her League outfit, the way she would if there was a mission ahead. One little detail - the necklace from earlier that night. She has put it on and made sure it's visible. Moments after with the right mindset she appeared in Ra's private quarters. She always knew where to find her father in such an hour and after certain events. 

“Father, we need to talk.” - Nyssa stood in the doorway.

“Come in.” - Ra’s narrowed his eyes noticing the jewelry piece on his daughter’s necklace. 

“Where did you get it, Nyssa?” - surprise, anger, pain all at ones pierced his features and just like that Nyssa knew she was on the right track.

“Your loyal dog. He knows everything about everyone here. Including you, father..”

“He gave it to you?! What did he tell you?” - he was fuming inside, but skillfully maintained his composure.

“More like I took it from him. He did not reveal much, but just enough to gather that the story did not quite align.”

“And you’d rather listen to a snitch, than your own father. I thought I raised you better than that, Nyssa.”

“Just tell me the truth, father. It’s all I ask of you.”

“You are so like your mother.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“Watch your tongue, child.” - he walked closer to Nyssa and touched the necklace fondly: ”I gifted this necklace to your mother as a sign of my devotion.”

“And what happened then?”

“You know what happened. I told you the story countless times. She left. She left us both.” - he started pacing.

“Lies!” 

Meanwhile Sara patiently stood around the corner and waited for the moment Shahid was finally alone. Door swung open as he was about to leave his quarters, when Sara jumped and shoved him back into the room.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing, Ta-er al-Sahfer?!” 

“I think you know what I’m doing.”

“I’m flattered, but you’re not my..” - Sara smacked him in the face before he finished the sentence.

“You told Ra’s about me and Nyssa, have you?” - she pushed him into the chair, he dropped on it, broke it and landed on the floor.

“No! Once again, I did not! I already told Nyssa. Don’t you talk to each other?”

“One thing about you, Shahid -” - Sara dropped on one knee, sniffed close to his ear and took out her dagger “- I can smell it from a mile.”

“What are you doing?” - a slenderly built man crawled backwards until his back was against the wall.

“Fear. It stinks.” - she continued, while playing with the dagger in her hands.

“I’m not afraid of you, Ta-er al-Sahfer. You were not even able to land a single kill during your first mission.”

“I have taken lives before. Not proud of that. And now I try very hard not to. Especially at this very moment, so listen carefully, because I will not repeat myself twice.”

Shahid froze.

Back in Ra's quarters. The tension was high, silence - too loud. But Nyssa was not about to back out from this one. She had to get to the bottom of it. To understand. 

“I should have never sent you to that forsaken island. All you’ve brought is chaos!”

“Did you kill my mother?” - she hissed through clenched teeth.

Flashback plays in Ra’s memory, as he reveals the actual events of what happened to Nyssa’s mother.

_ “You have Talia, my beloved. Please, if you won’t have me, let me at least keep our daughter.” - woman pleaded, while standing on the edge of the cliff leading to marina. She was holding a child. Big brown eyes were peeking out of the blankets.  _

_ “Nyssa stays with me! I have plans for her. But you must leave this place. “ - Ra’s took a step closer and reached for the child. _

_ “No! She’s all I have left. You may take everything from me, but don’t take her.” - the woman took another step back and was at the very edge of the cliff. _

_ The fate took its turn and the cliff collapsed within seconds. Ra’s swiftly grabbed a child, but couldn’t reach and save the woman on time and as he watched someone he once loved disappearing into the abyss, he felt nothing. He made himself feel nothing. He went on deadly confrontations with his enemies and revived himself in the Lazaus pit over and over again, until there was nothing but numbness left within him. He raised Nyssa to be a perfect weapon, but how to be a human - she had to figure it out on her own.  _

There was silence between them. The kind of silence that cannot be filled, no matter what words were about to come out.

“This changes nothing, Nyssa. In regards to you and Ta-er al-Sahfer.” - Ra’s was the first to break the silence.

“It changes everything.” 

Nyssa grabbed the necklace, tore it from her neck, as if it was a binding chain that was suffocating her for years and threw it to Ra’s feet. She took her leave without looking back and only stopped to take a breath in the corridor outside. She lifted her eyes full of sorrow just to meet Sara’s far away on the other side of the corridor. There was a gap and there was a link. Maybe there was a way, too.


	12. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I abandoned it. But could not leave it in the unknown/bad place before this fascinating year ended, so here goes nothing.

Nyssa.

Once I believed in the righteousness of my father’s deeds. Admired the passion and the will to change things for the better, or worse..depending to whom. And I was ready to give my life for the cause. I still am. What I am not ready for is the sacrifice of the ones we love. I am not willing to go this far. Hence, I am unlike my father after all. Sara was right. She saw it before I did. And now I must set things right.  


Sara.

Why am I even here..? I am not the Sara Lance I was before and Ta-er al-Sahfer terrifies me. But Nyssa..I can’t leave her, especially now. Although, staying by her side means - things never going to be easy, or even possible at this point. But it’s what makes it worth it. Isn’t it? I’d like to think, I am here for a reason and not just by a chance.

Ra’s Al Ghul.

How come I even find myself in this situation. One of my daughters has already left this place, the other - possibly contemplating to do the same. Love...is at the core of all destruction. It is the very reason. If I could rule this organization forever I would, but I sense my time is coming to end and I was certain I had a Heir. Until now.  
“Guards!” - Ra’s shouted, drawing attention from all of the guards nearby and they moved toward him at an instant. “Bring Ta-er al-Sahfer here. Now!”

Shahid.

Well, you deserved it, Shahid. You should’ve seen it coming. You see and know everything around this place, but could not see this one coming, huh. The blonde one used an ancient silly law and made me pledge my allegiance to her. Her! A nobody! Ra’s possibly will kill me next time he sees me, so maybe I will avoid the shame of the latter.

The same moment Nyssa noticed Sara across the hall she headed toward her. There was no time to lose. Sara did get startled for the moment remembering how they parted last. Nyssa paused, guilt has crossed her features and she swallowed her pride. Sara could see remorse in her face and walked closer to meet her half way.

“Sara..I need you more than ever now. Nevertheless I would understand, if you decided to leave. But it is more than us at stake.” - Nyssa held Sara’s gaze.

“Nyssa, I don’t understand..more than us? What is going on?” 

“I must take over the leadership of the League and I need to do so as soon as possible. Will you remain by my side, as my friend.. My Beloved? I need to know this before it begins, Ta-er al-Sahfer.” - Nyssa took Sara’s hands in her’s and waited for the answer impatiently.

“Nyssa...I thought, the last we spoke..You wanted to end this.” - Nyssa did confuse the hell out of Sara and she had to know the reason, and she wanted to keep her feelings at bay. - “I mean, you are the Heir. Technically, you have the position..it’s just, you need to wait until you know- “

“Yes. No, Sara. I will not inherit it from my father. I refuse to. I will take it by force, if I have to. But there's a better way, less violet way to do so.”

“...like what exactly, Nyssa?” - Sara could see the urgency in Nyssa’s planning of her next steps and it could not end well at this pace.

“ The following. We need the following of our own, that is all, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Loyalty to the new belief system of the League. The one which is not rooted and wound around fear of its Leader.”

Nyssa was so distant and utterly consumed by her vision and plan that Sara wasn’t sure how she fits into the picture. Nyssa had some loyal friends in the League, the ones who would definitely be drawn to her side. But the older generation, original members would be the challenge. Still Sara couldn’t understand her place in this. And while she was lost in her thoughts Nyssa suddenly kneeled in front of her, still holding her hands, now squeezing them tighter. 

“ The reason is you, Sara. You made me see and gave me the courage to find it inside of me to resist the blind following, to finally find the truth that was hidden behind the veil of deception, sick interpretation and denial of one and only thing that was above it all, which is...love. We do horrible things for what we presume love is. We do horrible things otherwise, as well. What I refuse to do, is to deny and reject it in favour of duty. I am not like my father and you made me see it. I pledge my loyalty to you, Beloved, no matter what you decide.” 

With these words she let go of Sara’s hands and was on her way to execute her, almost undeniably suicidal plan. At that very moment Sara realized - that woman will probably be the death of her, but it’s the life worth living.


	13. The Unfolding Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments. But I just need to be done with this somehow :D

“So where do we begin, “master”..? “ - Shahid anxiously paced in Sara’s quarters.

“Oh please, don’t go all Aladdin on me, Shahid. You knew one day this would happen, you were not very discreet for a spy.” - Sara was mildly amused by the whole situation. As well as she acknowledged - it was perfect timing for this. And - they needed him.

“Ahh, what I witnessed was a rather odd sparring session. I’m not the one to judge.” - Shahid deflected and tried to compose the leftovers of his dignity.

“Oh, but it wasn’t and we both know it. What you saw was me and the Heir having steamy sex and according to the honor code of the League - you are now in service to either me, or..”

“Save it! I am aware. As much as I’d like to indulge you in your victory speech, let’s get to the business, Ta-er al-Sahfer. ” 

“Very well then. I believe we’ll get along just fine, my friend.” Sara smiled at her victory: “Name all the League members who you’re in close contact with. As well as the gullible ones.”

Shahid smirked. Maybe after all this is going to lead to something interesting. Taking sides was never his forte, he was always on his own side, for his own good. But frankly he needed someone on his side, someone who would trust him. This endeavor may just serve him well.. Or - they all would die.  
Knock on the door and both suspected what would follow: “Ta-er al-Sahfer, Head of the Demon is requesting your immediate presence, open the door.”

“I will let Nyssa know. Go. Buy yourself as much time as possible.” - Shahid said while sneaking to hide in the bathroom. 

Sara opened the door and was immediately taken by the league members. She did not resist, there was no point in this. Shahid rushed out of Sara's chambers as soon as they were out of sight.

Nyssa gathered Talibah and several more League members to a secret meeting outside the walls of Nanda Parbat. Most of them were found and recruited by Nyssa herself. The selected ones did not need persuasion - they trusted Nyssa, but they feared the Demon. Few have chosen to step away, but: “ I am afraid you cannot simply walk away from this. I am sorry.” - Nyssa unsheathed her sword.

“Hypocrite! We either fear the Demon, or we fear you!” - the cowards of the League announced. 

“No. There is simply no place for fear in the League anymore. You either walk away from the League right now and never look back, or you perish.” - Of course it was a lie, Nyssa wouldn’t risk the exposure of the Nanda Parbat. But she wasn’t lying about the handling of the cowards and now it was the same thing. Everything was falling into place too well, almost too soon. Just as this thought crossed Nyssa’s mind, Shahid came running:

“Nyssa! Ta-er al-Sahfer, she’s been taken. Your father, I believe he, he will execute her.” - Shahid mumbled in a hurry.

“Slow down, Shahid. My father will not execute Ta-er al-Sahfer without an audience and a good reason for it. On the other hand, he is rather desperate.” - Nyssa considered and the worry reflected in her eyes. 

Sara was brought into Ra's quarters and guards were at her side.

“Leave us.” - Ra’s spoke and within seconds him and Ta-er al-Sahfer were the only ones to occupy the space. Last echoing footsteps could be heard before the guards left the premises and closed the door, which sent a dull sound vibration and Sara’s heart sunk, but she somehow knew it was not the end. He had to see her for a reason. There was time.

“Sara Lance.. We’ve met before, you know. Rather it was not quite you, not yet you.” - Ra’s began.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you are talking about.” - ..but Sara was intrigued.

“Once, in the past, you came to my door in search of a place to belong. And the League took you in, I took you in. Just to release you shortly after. You see, I had almost nothing new to teach you back then. You came prepared. Except, you couldn’t find what you were looking for. “  
Sara was silent, but confusion was easily readable on her face, as Ra’s continued:

“I sent Nyssa to find you, because your future self asked me to.” - Ra’s faced Sara: “..had I known this would come to it, I’d spare my daughter a heartbreak. It’s a pity your outcome ought to be exactly the same, whether she went there to find you, or not..”

“Hey now..” - Sara backed out: “I don’t know what future me wanted from you, all I know is that I found myself here for a reason. League has turned me into..someone new. Showed me something I didn’t know I had in me.”

“Do you really believe what you are saying, or are you just trying to waste my time.” 

“Father! Wait.” - Nyssa barged in with a door slam.

“I hope you had time to say your goodbyes, daughter.”

“Not like this. If you must.” - Nyssa calmly stated. “This is not how League parts with its members, you know it better, father.”

“Um, Nyssa?” - Sara suspected Nyssa having a plan and she desperately wanted to be aware of it.

“I know what I’m doing. Play along.” - Nyssa whispered.

“Nyssa! You won’t let it happen!” - Sara played along way over the top. And Nyssa without hesitation punched her to fix their situation.

“Nys!..” - Sara huffed.

“Hold your tongue, outsider! If my father deems you unfit for the League, it’s what I will stand by as well. Family is what matters the most.” - with these words Nyssa scowled at her father: “Even if I despise you, father, I know when the right thing must be done and you will witness it soon enough. Just let me handle this. Let me have this.” - Nyssa pulled Sara off the floor and held her arms locked behind her back.

“Very well. But don’t even consider playing ticks, or I will have you both removed from the League one way or another.” - Ra’s didn’t trust his daughter, but he needed a Heir, so he hoped..

“Don’t be troubled, father. We both want the same.” - Nyssa reassured him and led Sara out of his chamber.


End file.
